


Day 12: Copacetic

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Captivity, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Jacob Keeps Staci AU, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Power Imbalance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: He was an underfed, shivering mess of Weakness – Jacob was right about at least one thing about him, he was Weak, he had always been Weak and he would probably always be Weak. He had been waiting for Rook to come and rescue him, Rook had been his only hope to get out of Jacob’s compound, or at least his only hope to kill the bastard – even if he didn’t make it out alive, he would have been happy to die if it meant that Jacob would be dead too. Then Rook had been captured in Faith’s region and turned into one of her Angels and all of his hope for escape, or even just revenge, had been eliminated.He supposed that he was lucky enough that Jacob found him appealing enough to keep him along as a pet – as one of the very few creature comforts that he allowed himself. The fact that Jacob wanted him gave him a reason to live, a reason to not be shot on sight – and a purpose. The Weak have their purpose, he thought, and men have their urges.





	Day 12: Copacetic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is Intercrural/Cock Warming

Former Deputy Staci Pratt sat on his knees in front of Jacob Seed, dressed only in his old deputies jacket on his shoulders to give him even a semblance of modesty and warmth. The Whitetail Mountains were cold as all hell and the bunker was even worse, as it was underground. Jacob wasn’t one to waste any unnecessarily resources – even on keeping himself warm in the frigid cold.

Staci truly doubted that he was the one that was suffering from it, though. Jacob was dressed in layered military fatigues and he was well built with enough warmth to keep himself comfortable. No, Staci was the only one in the room that was truly suffering – For Staci, suffering had become almost normal.

He was an underfed, shivering mess of Weakness – Jacob was right about at least one thing about him, he was Weak, he had always been Weak and he would probably always be Weak. He had been waiting for Rook to come and rescue him, Rook had been his only hope to get out of Jacob’s compound, or at least his only hope to kill the bastard – even if he didn’t make it out alive, he would have been happy to die if it meant that Jacob would be dead too. Then Rook had been captured in Faith’s region and turned into one of her Angels and all of his hope for escape, or even just revenge, had been eliminated.

He supposed that he was lucky enough that Jacob found him appealing enough to keep him along as a pet – as one of the very few creature comforts that he allowed himself. The fact that Jacob wanted him gave him a reason to live, a reason to not be shot on sight – and a purpose. The Weak have their purpose, he thought, and men have their urges.

“Watch your posture, peaches.” Jacob chided him, voice smooth and almost gentle in tone. Staci snapped out of his maladaptive thoughts and obeyed the older man almost immediately. He made sure that his knees were drawn taut together, his shoulders were back and his back was arched.

The position was hard to maintain and he was fairly sure that it was done by design, to make sure that Staci didn’t get too comfortable with his servitude. Once Jacob was satisfied with Pratt’s stiff positioning, his fingers gripped the younger man’s jaw with an iron like grip and tilted his head up so that he was forced to look up at the older man.

Jacob’s thumb stroked over the younger mans’ lips obscenely, “Open your mouth.” He ordered, giving Staci an almost pleased look when his mouth fell open. “Good, keep it open like that.” He added, tone almost warm, almost fond. Staci decided to hold on to the warm and fuzzy feeling from the faint, barely even tangible, kindness that he was being given.

The older man unzipped his pants, pulling his own cock out from it’s confines and presenting it to Staci briefly before he slid it into the younger mans’ mouth. “Keep still for me peaches.” Jacob told Staci, speaking in a firm tone that brook no argument. He pushed the younger mans’ head down until his mouth was rooted at the base of his penis and held him there for a few moments in warning.

He didn’t tell him what to do just then, he expected Staci to glean what he wanted from him just by context clues and his own experience – it was a game that he liked to play with the younger man and one that ended in a harsh punishment just about as often as it ended in a reward.

Staci got the message this time – Jacob wondered for a moment if maybe he had made it a little too easy on him, Peaches was rarely so quick on the uptick, even if the idea was painfully obvious – and kept his mouth rooted around the shaft, making the conscious decision to make sure that he didn’t start sucking on the sensitive flesh of it as it was obvious to him what Jacob wanted from this time – he wanted a cock warmer. If he was being honest with himself, Staci really couldn’t blame him, the room was frigid cold and if he were in the older mans’ position he would take any opportunity to keep himself warm.

Usually he was happy to handle a banal task like sitting on his knees with Jacob’s cock in his mouth, even with it being as humiliating as it was because at the very least there wasn’t much of an opportunity for him to fail just so he could punish him and make Staci feel like it was all his fault that he got hurt and abused in the first place.

Still, he couldn’t deny the sensation of having Jacob’s dick in his mouth, soft and mostly unattended to was strange to him. He did his best to do a good job of it.

One of Jacob’s hands moved down to pet at his head, stroking his fingers through his hair and petting over his skin like he was a dog. The affection he receives from Jacob is almost always condescending or even mean – bordering on cruel, sometimes – but it’s still affection. It’s still a weakness in the older mans’ mind, or at least he says it is, and it leaves Staci wondering why he’s still alive. He was constantly left in a state of existential horror when it came to his place at Jacob’s bunker. He had no idea what purpose he served other than being the older man’s favored whore.

It wasn’t always so bad though – he couldn’t deny that being at Jacob’s side, even just as his whore, offered him quite a few privileges that he wouldn’t be getting if he wasn’t. In fact, Staci was fairly sure that he would probably be dead if he hadn’t managed to garner the older mans affections.

These days, he got to eat semi-regularly, he slept in a bed or at least a cot instead of a cage. It could be worse, he reminded himself internally – his inner voice spoke in a level headed and coolly rational tone of voice, like Staci was little more than a petulant child that needed to be reminded his place and just how worse his life could be.

Staci made a small noise of admonishment towards himself when he found his thoughts drifting to troubling things like this. He could feel himself drooling, making a bit of a mess of himself and all he could hope was that Jacob didn’t notice it, take offense and punish him for him being so sloppy. It troubled him a lot but he knew well that if Jacob wanted to hurt him, he would.

Overcome with a drowsy feeling of defeat, his eyes slowly lowered, until they were barely more than slits, but not quite closed. He let himself drift off from everything, from the environment around him, from the near painful feeling of his jaw being stretched around the older man’s cock and even from his own thoughts themselves. He drifted off to a daze, something akin to a waking sleep until Jacob decided to rouse him from the dissociation that he had put himself into.

“Pull off, peaches.” Jacob snapped, tone harsh enough that it was quick to pull him out of his sleepy daze. Staci did as he was told, a bit of drool dripping down his chin as he did so. He looked down at his hands, overcome with an intense feeling of shame that came from some ineffable place inside of him.

Jacob kept looking at him. It was unnerving. He didn’t look up, didn’t allow himself to, but he could feel the man’s gaze boring into him, piercing his very soul. His fingers clenched at his thighs, nails digging crescent shaped marks into the already bruised flesh.

Staci looked at the door to try and get some sort of reference for how late it was but he came up empty on information. He wasn’t given any more time to think about it though, as he was pulled up into the older mans’ arms without any warning – he let out a small, indignant and surprised noise as he was half dragged and half carried to Jacob’s bed.

He was dropped down onto the threadbare mattress unceremoniously, his ribs and hips smacking down painfully onto the surface of it as he did so, and curled himself against the space between the bed and the wall. He wanted to make himself as small as possible, he wanted to make himself so small that he just disappeared. So small that he was wiped from existence.

Jacob moved in behind him, wrapping his arms around Staci’s emaciated frame. Staci let out a breath and tried to relax himself. It’s not the first time that he’s been called into the older mans’ bed, since winter started it became a damn near regular occurrence. Staci reminded himself that they weren’t cuddling – or, at the very least they weren’t calling it cuddling – and this wasn’t for his own comfort they were just sharing body warmth, he was just there for Jacob’s own wants, whatever they may be.

He feels the older mans’ cock grind against him and he goes absolutely still. Jacob grabbed onto Staci, pressing his hand flat against his upper back to press him down into the mattress below them – forcing the younger man to square off his shoulders to keep any semblance of control as the older man rutted his cock in between Staci’s thighs.

The thrusts felt harsh and they were barely slick enough to seem pleasant to the older man – the whole experience was jarring to him. He felt like he got motion sickness from every push and pull and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he felt a steady warmth dripping down his thighs, just because that meant it would stop.

His own cock lay semi-erect between his legs and he squirmed around uncomfortably, trying to ease himself of the unwarranted feelings. He was stilled when Jacob held him tighter and pressed his mouth to the younger mans’ ear, “Go to sleep, peaches.” Jacob murmured to him, tone devoid of it’s usual harshness or authoritarian aura. He sounded dazed out of his mind, it was almost pleasant, like has actually fond of Staci. “We got a long day tomorrow.” He added in warning.

In a display of quiet submission and defeat, Staci closes his eyes and allows himself to be borderline smothered by the larger man – he can’t help but think that even the way that Jacob Seed cuddles is aggressive and life threatening. His mouth is planted over Staci’s neck, absentmindedly sucking at his skin as his arms wrap tight, forcing him into an almost suffocating embrace.

The hold that Jacob has on him is so tight that it’s easy for him to get lost in it, to accept that this the way that his life will be until he dies – either by natural causes, though he truly doubted that that would happen, or, more likely, because The Seed’s had decided that he was a waste of resources – It was even a pleasing alternative to fighting what felt more and more like a losing battle.

But some part of him, some hopelessly idealistic and borderline unhinged part of him held on to the idea that he could get out of this compound, only if he was able to play his cards right. Jacob isn’t a god, he told himself vehemently. Jacob’s not a saint, he’s not a monster, he’s not a fucking mountain and he’s certainly not invincible – No, Jacob is just a man and men can be killed, they can be defeated and they can be moved past from.

_Can’t they?_


End file.
